


i wonder what the future holds for me

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Beta Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Beta Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kim Mingyu-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Kim Mingyu, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There was only one person who could decide how Mingyu dealt with his grief and that was himself. He knew that sooner or later he would have to move on and get back on track with his life.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this became longer than I expected so I've split it into two and will post the next chapter hopefully tomorrow or as soon as possible as I hate having incomplete stuff as it makes me feel like a failure personally. N e ways, enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> EDIT: me and my idiotic self forgot to add this to the series *insert clown emoji*

Mingyu walked out of his therapist’s office, ignoring her calls for him to come back as he walked around the corner to an abandoned corridor and sunk against the wall, resting his head between his knees as he let out soft sniffles. It had been two weeks since he miscarried and he had gone through two therapists and a group session so far yet none of them did anything to elevate his stress. When he went to the group session, it was filled with women who were all a bit older than him. He didn't exactly feel comfortable there and a few of them gave him judgemental looks as if asking why he was there in the first place. When he went home, he simply told Wonwoo that he didn’t feel like group therapy was the right fit for him and his husband had immediately offered to find a therapist for him. 

The first therapist he went to was terrible and he was certain that 80% of the session was the therapist talking about himself, 15% was sorting out his information and 5% was him talking about the miscarriage which made him feel belittled and ignored which is what he told Wonwoo when he got home and then had to stop him from barging into the beta therapist’s office and fighting him. Instead, Wonwoo suggested they should find an omega therapist as they would be more understanding hopefully. However, with Mingyu’s luck, he got a judgmental therapist who tried to blame the miscarriage on Mingyu, talking about how was too stressed to carry a baby to term and that he didn’t have the right “body type” for an omega anyways which was probably why he miscarried in the first place. 

As soon as he heard the words leave her mouth, he was reminded of the omegas from his high school days who would poke fun at his looks and body shame him saying he was a terrible example for an omega. That led him to where he was now, not even halfway into the session yet he wasn’t about to suffer through another torturous ‘therapy’ session just for it to be fruitless. He had no idea how he would break the news to Wonwoo that yet another therapy session had failed, his alpha would probably truly start believing that there was something wrong with him. Wonwoo got sorted quickly compared to Mingyu. He opted to talk about his problems with Soonyoung as the two had always confided in each other and he felt comfortable talking to his friend about this.

Mingyu didn’t feel the same however, he loved Minseo and Minghao with all his heart, but he went to them for comforting and ranting, not to work out his feelings, especially over his miscarriage. He would rather go to a professional or at least somebody with experience with his situation. When he had visited his OB/GYN Dr Moon, he had said that he wasn’t qualified in giving out that sort of services but advised him on places he and Wonwoo could check out for help. Nurse Chwe also made small talk with him, attempting to light up the mood and make him feel better, something he appreciated the younger for. Although, from his place crying on the floor he was starting to feel a lot less hopeful.

“Excuse me, are you okay sir? You’re not hurt or anything?”

Mingyu’s head shot up at the sound of someone’s voice and came face to face with a man with dyed platinum blonde hair which reached his shoulders and a delicate angel-like face. Behind him was a man with cat-like eyes and black hair standing behind the angel-like man. They both wore uneasy looks on their faces and it was then Mingyu realised the position he was in and quickly stood up using the wall to help him.

“Yeah I’m fine, just a therapy session went wrong”

The blonde man raised to stand as well and nodded in understanding before gesturing to the office that he had just stormed out of.

“Let me guess, Dr Hyun?” he waited for Mingyu to nod before continuing “I’m not surprised she’s a bitch”

“Hannie!” the other man exclaimed, looking shocked “Are you even allowed to say that?”

“Who cares, it’s not as if I lied and considering this young man was brought to tears by her a bit of bad-mouthing won’t do any harm” the man ‘Hannie’ shrugged with a nonchalant look bringing a giggle out of Mingyu.

‘Hannie’ gave him a small smile before extending his hand in greeting.

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan, and the goody-two-shoes behind me is one of my mates, Hong Jisoo”

Mingyu shook the head carefully still feeling embarrassed that they had to meet him while he was crying on the floor

“Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you,” he said before bringing up his sleeve to wipe at the tear tracks on his face.

“Do you want to come to join us in my office? I promise I’m nothing like Hyun.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to disturb you two”

“Don’t worry” assured Jisoo who now had a softer more welcoming expression on his face compared to earlier “We don’t mind plus it looks like you need someone”

Mingyu hesitated a couple of seconds longer, but the yearning for company compelled him to say yes and follow the two down the hallways until they got to a room which read “Yoon Jeonghan - Counsellor” on the door. Jeonghan unlocked the door and allowed him and Jisoo to walk in first, Jisoo placed the coffees on the table before pulling a chair for Mingyu to sit in while Jeonghan hung up his coat and sat at his desk with a smile.

“Not that it’s any of our business, but what were you doing crying on the floor Mingyu-ssi?”

Mingyu lowered his head a bit before clearing his throat. Despite his multiple failed attempts at therapy, Wonwoo had read some books and reliable articles on miscarriage and he remembered his husband saying that talking about it and admitting it was the first step in moving on. So he inhaled deeply and raised his head high so he was face to face with the couple (or two-thirds as Jeonghan had mentioned Jisoo being one of his mates).

“I had a miscarriage. Two weeks ago. I’m trying to deal with it but like you said Jeonghan, she was being a bitch about it”

Jeonghan nodded in sympathy while Jisoo brought his hand to rest on top of Mingyu’s in support.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. I’ve already come to terms with it but I just feel like everything is moving too quickly. When I was pregnant every week felt like a long stretch as I waited excitedly, but now it feels like the world is moving on without me”

“I understand that feeling” offered Jeonghan taking a sip of his coffee “Our first daughter was born premature and had to be put in an incubator for some time and it seemed like time passed by so quickly since everyone was so busy with their own lives and you were there waiting for better times to come”

“Yes, that’s exactly how it feels like. It’s taking so long for me to fit in with everyone’s fast-paced life so I’m just left with nowhere to go. I’ve been to group therapy and this is my second therapist yet I feel no closer to moving on. Even my husband seems to be dealing with this better than I am”

“It’s only been two weeks though you said Mingyu-ssi” Joshua pointed out “there’s no need to rush your grief. You’re allowed to take time to mourn, nobody is allowed to dictate how you feel or how you decide to grieve”

“Shua is right Mingyu-ssi. Plus in the case of your husband, just because he seems to be ‘dealing with it better’ shouldn’t impact how you deal with your grief. And don’t forget he’s probably grieving as much as you, you just have different ways of going about it.”

“Yeah, you two are right. Thank you Jisoo-ssi, Jeonghan-ssi”

“No problem Mingyu.“

Joshua nudged Jeonghan, not so subtly gesturing his head in Mingyu’s direction to convey his message. Initially confused, Jeonghan caught on quickly and ripped a piece of paper from a random notebook on his desk before scribbling something down and handing it to Mingyu.

“There’s my and Jisoo’s number respectively if you need to talk to us again. Instead of searching for another therapist just call us and we’ll try to help you”

“T-thank you so much Jeonghan-ssi”

“Please call me hyung, I’m pretty sure you’re younger”

“Um, ‘97?”

“Yeah we’re both your hyungs” chuckled Jisoo “so now you can come to your hyungs for your worries, okay?”

“Y-yeah, thanks” Mingyu went to wipe at his watering eyes with his sleeve again before Jeonghan put a box of tissues in front of him kindly. He smiled appreciatively, taking one and internally thanking whatever powers may be that he was able to meet not one but two people who were kind enough to deal with his problems.

***

After their first meeting, Mingyu hung out with Jisoo and Jeonghan at least twice a week, going to Jeonghan’s office whenever all three of them were free. He had gotten to learn more about them, like how they had two daughters Yookyung and Songhee and how they usually stayed with their other mate Seungcheol who worked from home. In return, he told them about Wonwoo and Minghao and the rest of their friends and how he was coping with his miscarriage. Since he started talking to them he had felt lighter than he ever had and they encouraged him to go out more to places that weren’t to work or to see them so he had dragged Minghao and Minseo to accompany him to various places.

“I’m so glad that you’re getting out more oppa” Minseo commented taking a sip of her iced tea “I was worried that you would be stuck in the house all the time in bed, I’m glad you were able to make new friends and get back on your feet”

“Thanks, Minseo-ah,” Mingyu chuckled at his sister’s bluntness “Jisoo and Jeonghan have really been helping me through everything”

“That’s good to hear. What about you and Wonwoo?”

“We’re doing okay.”

“If he messes with you let me know so I can rip off his head”

“Minseo!”

“Calm down, I’m kidding. Kind of”

  
  


He had gone to visit Minghao once after work as well at his apartment and was shocked when he went to knock on the door and when he opened he came face to face with-

“D-Doctor Moon?”

Junhui froze at the sound of Mingyu’s voice before giving a small laugh and a tiny awkward wave. It was quite strange for Mingyu to see the doctor out of his medical attire and in normal clothes, almost akin to seeing your teacher outside of school living their normal life. He saw Minghao coming up behind him and made eye contact as in to say ‘what the hell is happening’.

“Mingyu! Meet my boyfriend, Junhui”

Mingyu looked between the two as he stepped into the house, all of them still standing right next to the doorway. 

“You’re dating my doctor?”

“In my defence, I didn't know he was your doctor until, um, a month ago?”

Mingyu sighed “You can say miscarriage Myungho, I won’t break”

“Okay then. I found out he was your doctor when you had a miscarriage” Minghao said bluntly looking carefully at his friend for any signs of distress.

When Mingyu showed none, he gave him a small smile while Junhui gave a content laugh and clapped his hands together.

“Mingyu-ssi! You’ve made so much progress, I’m so happy for you. It’s nice to see you come to terms with the miscarriage and work your way through your grief”

“Yah, you’re the one who told me you’re not qualified to do therapy, yet here you are talking as if you’re my therapist” joked Mingyu

“Technically I’m not but, I can still give advice”

“Thanks, Doctor Moon”

“I think we’re past formalities by this point, just call me Junhui”

“Okay then”

All in all, he thought that he was doing quite well in all aspects of his life and that he was finally getting back on track until one day he realised that he and Wonwoo were growing more distant. He tried to ask Wonwoo about it however, his husband just shrugged off his concerns and changed the subject when he could and when he couldn’t he simply kept quiet. It went on for some time before Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore and pushed him for an explanation.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu said when they were washing the dishes “could you please try to talk to me for once?”

“What are you talking about Gyu?” questioned Wonwoo, not even bothering to look up from what he was doing.

Mingyu reached over and turned off the tap with such force that Wonwoo looked up in shock at him.

“What the-”

“No, let me speak, since I’m the only one who ever says anything anymore. Do you think I haven’t noticed how distant we have become since the miscarriage? You never talk to me about anything anymore. You just keep to yourself, I think the only person you have talked to about this is Soonyoung”

“That’s just how I deal with my grief Mingyu, it isn’t that big of a deal. I’m sorry that I’m not getting over the miscarriage as quick and easy as you but- ”

“Quick and easy? Is that what you think that this is quick or easy for me?” 

Mingyu was beginning to cry at this point while Wonwoo rubbed his hands over his face when he saw that he had greatly misspoken. He reached out only for Mingyu to push his hand away and stumble back before going towards their room, Wonwoo following him.

“Mingyu, that’s not what I meant, if you let me finish then-”

“Isn’t it though? You’ve looked at me differently ever since the miscarriage, don’t even try to deny it, I’ve seen the way you look at me sometimes.” Mingyu raised his voice as his emotions took over him.

“That is not true. I don’t even know how you came up with that but Mingyu-”

“I came up with it because you’re not giving me anything! When was the last time we had a proper conversation that wasn’t about necessities?”

“I’m trying to speak right now yet you’re not even letting me finish my sentences!”

“Maybe I was wrong, ‘cause whatever comes out your mouth just makes everything worse”

Mingyu zipped up the bag he had been packing during all of this and turned to look at Wonwoo before heading to the door. Before he could leave, Wonwoo stood in the doorway blocking his way. Mingyu stared at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Where are you going Gyu?”

Mingyu took a deep breath before answering ”We obviously need some time apart to think over things, and I know that if you were to leave you wouldn’t go to one of our friends but rather just wander the streets. So I’m leaving.”

“Mingyu please don’t act so irrational” Wonwoo pleaded with tears in his eyes

“I’m not. I will be back tomorrow. It's not as if I’m moving out. Just, let me gather myself. Please.”

The anger that had been thick in the air before had now dissipated into dismay, the couple no longer shouting at each other but now begging. Wonwoo stepped aside and Mingyu walked past him not looking back at him until he reached the door. When he looked back he saw Wonwoo stuck in his place, not moving from their bedroom doorway. With one last sigh, he opened the door and walked out to his car taking out his phone so he could make a call. The phone rang three times before the person on the other end picked up.

“Mingyu?”

“Hey hyung, would it be a problem if I stayed the night?”

“I’m sending you our address, get over here right now.”

“Thanks, hyung”

***

When Mingyu arrived at Jeonghan and Jisoo’s house, he immediately became self-conscious of himself. He had known the two for only around a month, yet he was already becoming a burden to them, dumping all of his doubts and worries onto them and now this. Before he could second guess himself though, he saw Jisoo come out of the house to meet him. Taking his overnight bag from the car, he walked over to him giving the older a stiff smile which seemed dull compared to Jisoo’s warm smile. 

“Hey Mingyu”

“Hey Jisoo-hyung, thank you again for letting me stay.”

“It’s fine we have a spare room anyway so it’s no trouble for us”

Mingyu nodded as he followed Jisoo into the house, still feeling a bit down. As soon as he walked, he felt himself smile at the warm atmosphere of the house’s interior, looking around at all the cushions and blankets spread out along with the toys scattered on the floor. He thought about how this could be him and Wonwoo in the near future if it wasn’t for the ‘delay’ in their plans. Jeonghan was going around picking up some of the toys and putting them back in their rightful places and rearranging the blankets and pillows.

“Did I interrupt you guys?”

Jeonghan looked up at the sound of Mingyu’s voice and gave a reassuring shake of his head.

“Of course not, we had to get the kids into bed anyways, and tidying up is necessary. However, I don’t know why I’m doing it”

“Oh please, you never tidy up! It’s always me or Cheol who does it. This is the first time you’ve tidied in a month”

“Okay, you might have a point, but you guys are better at cleaning than me anyways!”

Mingyu let out a soft chuckle at the couple's playful banter before sitting down in the chair Jisoo offered him. Jeonghan quickly abandoned the mess and came to sit at the dining table with him while Jisoo made them all tea. Looking around, Mingyu saw the pictures they had upon the mantle and saw them both with their third mate Seungcheol.

“Wait, where’s your other mate, Seungcheol?”

“Oh he’s with the girls, he said he didn’t want to disturb us,” Jisoo said absentmindedly.

Mingyu started fiddling with his hands, once again feeling guilty knowing that he had not only interrupted precious time for his hyungs but also made their mate feel unwelcome in his own home.

“Hey” Jeonghan snapped Mingyu out of his trance “I know that face. Cheollie left to make you comfortable, you didn’t burden him. You’re not burdening any of us”

Mingyu nodded, wiping at his eyes as they began watering again just as Jisoo placed the tea on the table.

“Now tell us what’s going on,” Jisoo said sitting down.

“I feel like me and Wonwoo have been drifting off since the miscarriage. He hardly talks to me and everything seems so stilted nowadays. I couldn’t take it anymore so I finally confronted him about it and when I realised he was going to try and dismiss it again I lashed out and told him everything that was bothering me. Then he said that I got over it ‘quickly and easily’ as if I haven’t been suffering and crying myself to sleep over it.

I didn’t want to hear anything else after that so I just left and told him that I would come back tomorrow. He tried to explain himself but I felt too riled up to even listen to him. I just wanted to help him in case he was struggling too but I managed to fuck this up just like I fuck everything up.”

Mingyu took a sip of his tea in an attempt to ignore the rapidly falling tears. Jisoo tugged the younger closer to him so he could rest his head on his shoulders while waiting for him to catch his breath.

“I thought I was getting better, that I was finally feeling alright, but honestly… I just feel useless”

“Hey,” Jeonghan said firmly “You are not useless Kim Mingyu. Of course, you and Wonwoo are not going to be picture-perfect after a miscarriage, especially if you aren’t communicating with each other properly. But that isn’t your fault. I think you should both talk this out but without all the hostile feelings so that you guys can get your points across clearly and support each other because you cannot truly be okay unless you and your husband are okay”

“Do you really think so hyung?”

“Of course! I am the expert here after all” he said causing Jisoo to let out a scoff. “Plus if Wonwoo isn’t understanding then Cheol can beat him up”

“Hannie!”

“What Shua! I’m sure Cheollie wouldn’t mind and it’s not as if our omega is weak. Unless you’re being discriminatory”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Nobody is beating up anybody”

“If everything goes well then there will be no need for fighting”

“Um, thanks for the offer Jeonghannie-hyung, but please don’t fight anybody, or get somebody else to fight for you” Mingyu urged, unable to tell if Jeonghan was teasing or not.

“Fine, only because you asked nicely” he complied playfully rolling his eyes.

The other two laughed at his antics before they turned their attention to a door opening and a little girl with short brown hair and a round face came waddling up to where Jeonghan was sitting and lifted her hands in need. Jisoo cooed at her actions while Jeonghan simply laughed and picked her up and placed her in his lap.

“What’s wrong Yookyungie? Tell daddy.”

“Couldn’t sleep” Yookyung slurred rubbing at her droopy eyes as she snuggled into Jeonghan’s chest.

Mingyu watched with a fond smile as Jeonghan rocked his daughter back and forth, Jisoo occasionally reaching forward to tuck her hair behind her ears. They both treated their daughter so gently that it made Mingyu feel warm, hoping that one day in the future, it could be him and Wonwoo in that situation. One step at a time though.

Suddenly, the same door Yookyung came through opened widely and he looked up to come face to face with Jeonghan and Jisoo’s third mate who he recognised from various pictures and stories. Seungcheol was in his pyjamas, reminding Mingyu of just how late it was currently, looking slightly sheepish as he walked closer to the dining table.

“Hi, Mingyu-ssi” 

“Hi, Seungcheol-ssi”

“Sorry for Yookyungie, I thought she was sleeping already. I was looking after Songhee. I’ll just take her so she won’t disturb you anymore. I’m sorry” Seungcheol rambled on as he reached for Yookyung who was put out of his reach by Jeonghan.

“What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean Hannie?”

“You seem frantic. You’re not usually like this” Jeonghan’s eyes slightly furrowed in concern

“I just want to get Yookyung to sleep”

“Well she’s already beginning to fall asleep in my lap, I don’t mind keeping her here. Unless there’s a problem?”

“Oh my days, Shua” Seungcheol began to whine “Can you tell Hannie to just let me put Yookyungie to sleep?”

“I mean he’s not wrong. You don’t usually care about these things, what’s changed?”

“Is it because of me?” Mingyu asked timidly playing with his mug as he waited for the answer

“Yes.”

“Cheol!”

“Seungcheol!”

Both Jisoo and Jeonghan exclaimed simultaneously while Mingyu dropped his head in shame, getting up to leave as soon as the answer came out the oldest mouth. As quickly as he got up however he was pushed back down by Seungcheol who had a distraught look on his face at the prospect of upsetting him.

“Wait, no! I didn’t mean it like that. I thought because of your miscarriage you would feel sad if you saw our kids so I was trying to prevent it. It’s not as if I don’t want our daughters around you, I’m sure you’re an amazing person and I really want you to have kids as well! Not like right away, ‘cause like you need time but in the future, I want for you and your husband to have kids. And yeah.” Seungcheol finished with a small exhale.

They all stared at Seungcheol, Mingyu trying to suppress his laughter even though Jeonghan was openly chuckling and Jisoo just stared at his husband in amazement.

“Okay Cheol, why don’t you take a seat, I think you need some rest.”

“Yeah, sorry for the outburst I stayed up late to reach a deadline and now it’s taking a toll on me” His point was emphasised with the yawn he let out when he finally sat down resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Seungcheol-ssi”

“Just call me Seungcheol, I don’t care about honorifics.”

“Okay, then Seungcheol” Mingyu replied with a smile as he finished his tea.

After everything was settled the four of them continued to talk about anything and everything as Mingyu got to know Seungcheol more and Jeonghan and Jisoo updated Mingyu on what had happened since the last time they had seen him. They finally started to get ready for bed when Seungcheol began to fall asleep on Jeonghan, Yookyung having passed out a long time ago. Jisoo quickly showed Mingyu where his room was before going to help Jeonghan out with their other husband and their daughter. Mingyu closed the door and began to get ready for bed, checking his phone after changing his clothes to see if there were any missed calls or messages as it had been in ‘Do not Disturb’ Mode since he left his home. When he opened his phone there were three missed calls from Minghao and one text, most likely sent after Mingyu failed to answer his phone.

  
  


**Minghao:**

_ hey gyu, wonwoo called me to find out if you were staying here but i told him i hadn’t heard from you today  _

_ call him when you can he’s worried _

_ also, tell me your BEST FRIEND what’s going on _

Mingyu laughed at Minghao’s slight jealousy at not being his first choice friend, something he could sense even through text. Slipping into the foreign bed, Mingyu texted him back with a promise to call Wonwoo.

**Mingyu:**

_ don’t worry i will _

_ also, i thought you would be with junhui-hyung so i didn’t want to interrupt anything if you know what i mean _

Mingyu switched to the phone app and called Wonwoo’s number, having to wait a bit before his husband finally picked up.

“Gyu?”

“Hey, Wonu. Hao told me that you called him?”

“Yeah, I thought you went to his place so I wanted to see how you were. But he said you weren’t there”

“Yeah, I’m at Jeonghan and Jisoo’s place. Remember I told you about them”

“As long as you’re okay now”

“Yeah, you don’t need to worry about me.”

There was a period of awkward silence as they just sat there on the phone neither of them saying a word before Wonwoo finally spoke up.

“I want to talk about all of this, to apologise. But it’s late right now and I think it’s better if we do this face to face”

“Sure. I’m coming back tomorrow anyway and I want to talk as well”

“Okay. I love you Gyu”

“I love you too Woo”

“Good night”

The call ended and Mingyu put his phone to charge. Despite the bed feeling alien and empty compared to his bed back home with Wonwoo, he was glad that he had gotten to talk to his mate before he fell asleep with plans to make amends the next day. 

With that in mind, Mingyu fell asleep hoping for a better day tomorrow knowing that he still had some ways to go before he finally recovered from his trauma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi chapter 2 is finally up and that concludes the main body of the series, but I may add some other parts as well that would act like side/bonus fics similar to the Hansol-centric fic.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- there is a part that includes vomit which I have marked using two asterisks like this '**' apart from this I don't think there's anything else worth mentioning that isn't already in the tags

The next morning, Mingyu woke up to a bustling house, very different from the peaceful mornings he and Wonwoo usually shared but welcome nonetheless. Rising from his bed, he rubbed his face in an attempt to fully wake himself up before getting ready to face his hyungs. He went to brush his teeth and wash his face before finally stepping foot in the kitchen, smiling fondly at the sight that met him.

Jeonghan was feeding Yookyung who looked much more awake and hyper than she did yesterday, while Seungcheol held a young toddler in his arms that couldn’t have been older than a year old, trying to feed her a bottle only for her to babble adorably as if she was having an actual conversation with him. If Mingyu remembered correctly, the youngest daughter’s name was Songhee, but he was shaken out of his daydream by Jisoo calling his name.

“Mingyu, you’re up” Seungcheol and Jeonghan followed Jisoo’s gaze and greeted Mingyu as well

“Good Morning hyungs”

“Mingyu, come sit, Shua’s almost finished breakfast!”

Mingyu came to sit next to Seungcheol at his insistence as Jisoo placed down breakfast in front of them all before taking a seat next to Jeonghan who greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Yookyung began to laugh pointing at her two dads.

“Papa and Daddy silly!” she giggled her mouth covered in food

“Am not!” Jisoo argued back playfully picking up a tissue to wipe at her mouth before starting to eat his food. There was a comfortable silence around the table before Mingyu spoke.

“By the way, Jisoo-hyung, is ‘Shua’ also your name? Only cause I keep hearing Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung call you by that name as well”

“Oh, it’s from my English name Joshua. I was born in America before moving to Korea”

“Oh okay. I was just curious, I don’t want to seem nosy”

“Mingyu it’s fine, you need to stop worrying so much,” Jisoo assured with a laugh.

Not long after, there was a knock at the doorbell which Jeonghan went to answer, leaving Jisoo with Yookyung. Since the other two had were occupied, Mingyu decided to clear the table and brought the dishes to the sink and start washing up. When Jeonghan came back in, there were two men behind him, one with lightish-brown hair and a huge smile while the second man had black hair and a more roundish face which contrasted with his partner’s sharp features.

“Seokmin, Jihoon!” Seungcheol exclaimed at seeing them a wide smile on his face  
“Hey Cheol” replied the shorter one

Mingyu stood there awkwardly before Jeonghan caught him washing the plates and reached over the turn off the water and drag him away from the sink.

“Ya, you’re a guest here, you shouldn’t be doing our chores for us! Seokmin, Jihoon this is our friend Mingyu.” Mingyu lifted his hand in greeting to the other two.

“Hi I’m Jihoon and he’s Seokmin” greeted the black-haired one with a welcoming nod

“Hi! How did you meet them, I’ve never heard of you before?”

Jeonghan and Jisoo faltered for a while, unsure of how to answer the question as it was a quite personal answer.

“I met them at Jeonghan’s office” Mingyu answered when he saw how the two hesitated

“Oh, so you’re one of his clients?” Seokmin followed up

“Um, not exactly?”

“Okay Seokmin I think that’s enough questions for now,” Jihoon said trying to calm down his husband

Seokmin chuckled before smiling at Mingyu

“We just came to see them, I’m sorry if we interrupted something.”

“You didn’t! We were just having breakfast that’s all” Jisoo said as he took over washing the dishes from Mingyu who went to sit next to Yookyung. Yookyung looked up at Mingyu and gave him a big smile that warmed his heart.

Jeonghan was still talking to Seokmin and Jihoon, Seungcheol occasionally joining in so Mingyu took to playing with Yookyung, holding out his hands in front of her so she could grab onto them and play with them before eventually moving her to sit in his lap while he tickled her jokingly. He was so entranced by her playfulness that he hardly took notice of Seungcheol smiling at him fondly as he watched him play with his daughter, feeling a sense of pride that Yookyung was able to make Mingyu feel better. Looking to his side, he made eye contact with Jisoo who also looked proud at the scene before them and they shared a smile.

**  
However, the atmosphere was broken by Songhee vomiting all over Seungcheol.

“Yoon Songhee!” Seungcheol half exclaimed half whined as he moved the bottle from her mouth and pushed back his chair. Jeonghan stifled his laugh while Jihoon passed him tissues to wipe the worst of it off. Meanwhile, Yookyung was laughing her head off on Mingyu’s lap her infectious laughter causing forcing giggles out of Mingyu and Seokmin as well. 

“All of you stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jeonghan burst out laughing Jihoon and Jisoo the only ones even attempting to hide their laughter. Sulking, Seungcheol stood up and walked to wash off the vomit muttering something about ‘ungrateful husbands’ and Jisoo followed to help him, stifling laughter as he called after his mate.

**

“Ya, Cheol! You know we’re only joking. Right?”

Mingyu watched them as they walked away, Yookyung still giggling away in his lap.

“Is it weird that even after seeing that I still want kids?”

Jeonghan’s features softened as he turned his attention to Mingyu “Not at all. I love Songhee and Yookyung no matter how much mess they make. But it’s usually them two who have to deal with it so-”

“Jeonghan!”

“Sorry Cheollie dear!”

Jihoon laughed, looking like he was used to the antics of his friends. Jeonghan nudged him gently before continuing his conversation with Mingyu.

“Anyways, as I was saying, it’s okay for you to want kids again, as long as you feel ready”

“I thought that it was too soon after the miscarriage to think about trying again that’s why I feel sceptical”

“Like I said Gyu when you’re ready”

“Thanks, hyung”

“Wait you had a miscarriage?” Seokmin suddenly asked looking shocked

“Um, yeah. Why?”

“Oh, no reason. I’m sorry for your loss that’s all”

“Are you sure you’re okay Seokmin? You don’t look well,” Jihoon looked at his mate with concern while Jeonghan also looked quite confused at the sudden change in Seokmin’s behaviour.  
“Yeah, I’m fine! It just took me by surprise that’s all”

The two didn’t look convinced but decided to leave it be as Mingyu got up from his seat announcing that it was time for him to leave and make amends with Wonwoo. Jeonghan told him to make sure to communicate properly while Seokmin and Jihoon wished him luck not knowing exactly what happened but were able to guess from what he had said so far.

Mingyu gathered all of his things making the guest room look decent before saying goodbye to the triad and thanking them for allowing him to stay with them overnight, giving Yookyung a hi-five as he left and cooing at Songhee who was much more adorable now she wasn’t covered in mess or giving her dad grief. Seungcheol offered to confront Wonwoo if he was still being difficult claiming that it was for omega solidarity before Joshua scolded him saying he was “Just like Hannie” which made Mingyu laugh one last time before he got in his car and started driving to his house. 

*** 

When he finally reached home, Mingyu took notice of how all the lights were off as if nobody was home. For a moment he was worried that Wonwoo had gone to work until he remembered that he usually had Saturdays off. Moving to the bedroom, he saw his mate still in bed sleeping heavily with his arm draped across his face. He placed his bag at the foot of the bed and decided to get into the bed next to Wonwoo shaking lightly and placing a kiss on his forehead and smiling as he saw his start to wake up slowly, blinking his eyes sleepily as he realised who was in front of him.

“You came back” Wonwoo muttered his words slurred with sleep

“I said I would. And I thought that you had stopped sleeping in late”

“That’s ‘cause you are always there to wake me up in the mornings”

Mingyu scoffed playfully before sitting up in bed, Wonwoo following slowly having just woken up.

“I’ll give you time to wake up fully. I’ll go make you breakfast and then we can talk” Mingyu ruffled Wonwoo’s hair before making his way to their kitchen.

When Wonwoo walked into the kitchen Mingyu was still in the middle of preparing breakfast so he went up to his husband and hugged him from behind his face placed on Mingyu’s back as he continued to talk.

“Mingyu. I’m so sorry for what I said”

“It’s okay I was pretty mad yesterday too”

“No,” Wonwoo said firmly “It was wrong of me to assume you were getting over the miscarriage easily and quickly when I know how much it has affected you. I don’t know what I was thinking”

Sighing Mingyu turned so he was face to face with Wonwoo.

“I won’t lie that hurt, but I was the one who lashed out at you in the first place so I’m sorry for that”

“You were right though”

“What?” Mingyu tilted his head in confusion thinking back to what he said yesterday

“Not about me seeing you differently, but about how I’ve been avoiding conversations with you. You know usually when my emotions overwhelm me, I try not to let it show. I saw you doing so well and getting better and thought if I opened my mouth I would mess up your progress, not realising me keeping my mouth shut was messing up our relationship”

“Wonu” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo lovingly “That’s not fair. You always let me talk about my troubles and you comfort me, I want to do the same for you too. Okay?”

“Okay babe” Wonwoo whispered before bringing the taller in for a kiss.

“See that wasn’t that hard? Now sit down so you can eat your breakfast”

“Are you not eating?”

“Nah I already ate at Jisoo and Jeonghan’s house”

“Okay then”

Wonwoo sat down at the table with a slight pout on his face as he ate his food. Mingyu sat next to him and rested his head sideways on the table looking up at him with an amused look on his face. Wonwoo continued to sit there and eat his food until he wasn’t able to ignore his husband any longer.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Mingyu said dreamily “Just admiring your face”

Wonwoo scoffed at his words, shaking his head at behaviour while the younger just laughed.

When Wonwoo finished his food, he went to wash the plate while Mingyu wandered to another part of the house only to come bounding back into the kitchen and throwing himself into Wonwoo’s arms sighing contently when Wonwoo brought one hand to his nape and the other to rest low on his back. They stayed there for a while swaying back and forth before Mingyu lifted his head to look at Wonwoo.

“I love you Jeon Wonwoo”

“I love you more Kim MIngyu”

Before Mingyu could even think of protesting, Wonwoo had already pressed him against the counter kissing him. As he melted into the kiss, Mingyu allowed himself to smile internally to himself as he deepened the kiss.

They were going to be okay.

***

“Why are you buying seafood?” 

Mingyu looked up from the seafood section to see Wonwoo looking at him in disgust. Rolling his eyes, Mingyu came to stand in front of the trolley with a teasing smirk as he leaned over to him.

“I was just thinking whether the hyungs like seafood cos I still don’t know what I’m gonna cook even though I invited them over for dinner yesterday”

“You can cook anything you want, baby. But not seafood” Wonwoo pushed the trolley making Mingyu jump out of the way with a laugh before walking behind him.

“Hey! You can’t do that! Is that how you treat an omega?”

“Last time I checked, my omega hated being treated like that” he bit back in a teasing tone before turning into another aisle and stopping waiting for Mingyu to catch up.

“Look we already have enough food for you to make us dinner five times. Why don’t you just look for something to bake? It’s been too long since you’ve made a cake and I’m starting to crave sweet things again”

“I thought you loved me, not my cooking” Mingyu said with a pout

“I do, I just love your cooking more” Wonwoo chuckled when Mingyu gave him a light shove.

“Whatever, when I bake my cake only the hyungs, Yookyung and Songhee are getting any, you can go cakeless”

“Yeah sure”  
Wonwoo rested his weight on the trolley waiting for Mingyu to grab whatever he needed from this aisle. While grabbing stuff he needed from the bottom shelf, Mingyu felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up expecting to see Wonwoo standing there. However, he was quite surprised to instead see Nurse Chwe, or Hansol as he had come to know him as, there with a warm smile on his face.

“Hi, Mingyu-ssi!”

“Hey Hansol, how are you?” Mingyu questioned getting up from the ground

“I’m good! I just wanted to see how you were because it’s been like 2 months since you last came to the hospital. Which is actually a good thing ‘cause it’s a hospital. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to”

Mingyu let out a breathy laugh at the nurse’s slight rambling.

“Hansol-ssi it’s fine, it’s actually really nice of you to ask. And I’m doing fine now, although losing the baby took its toll on me, I feel much better now thank you for asking”

“Your welcome. I hope you can try again in the future”

“I might wait a while but do you know what? Maybe I’ll try again soon”

“That’s great, I can’t wait to see you at the hospital again!”

“Um, what?”

The two omegas turned and saw an alpha with dark brown hair standing there with a shopping basket and a confused look directed at Hansol. Mingyu froze laughing sheepishly when he realised how Hansol’s phrasing sounded while Hansol gave him a light punch.

“Not like that Kwannie! For a good reason obviously” he then turned back to Mingyu who looked on amusedly no longer as confused “Sorry, this is my mate Seungkwan. We should be going now anyway. It was nice talking to you Mingyu-ssi”

“You too Hansol,” Mingyu said waving at the younger couple as a smiling Hansol tugged a waving Seungkwan away before turning to walk back to where Wonwoo was with the trolley.

“Hey, who were those two?”

“Oh the first one with blondish hair was my nurse during my pregnancy, Hansol, and the second was his alpha”

“Okay. You got everything you need?”

“Yeah, I think so. By the way Wonwoo?”  
“Do you think we could try again? Soon?”

Wonwoo seemed perplexed by Mingyu’s statement until he finally realised what he was referring to and a huge smile made an appearance on his face as he moved to give Mingyu a loving kiss. Separating from the kiss, Wonwoo nodded happily holding Mingyu’s hands tightly.

“Of course Gyu. Anything for you”

Mingyu smiled back before linking arms with his husband as they continued to walk towards the cashier a spring in his step that had been missing these past few months.


End file.
